Always Together
by beatriz kbrc
Summary: E se Castle não desistisse no "não me lembro"?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que gostem...

* * *

E o tiro foi ouvido.

―Kateeeee. Ele se debruçou sobre ela, viu o sangue deixar o corpo da mulher que tanto amava e nesse momento sentiu um medo que jamais pensou que sentiria. O medo de ver alguém morrer. Alguém que você ama. E o pior de tudo, deixar essa pessoa partir sem saber de seus sentimentos.

― Kate não me deixe, não agora, fique comigo, ok? Ele pode ver uma lagrima escorrer pelo rosto dela e seus olhos começarem a se fechar. ― Eu te amo, eu te amo, Kate. Após ouvir essas palavras ela deu um sorriso quase imperceptível e desmaiou.

Começava agora a luta pela vida, uma vida que não poderia chegar ao fim agora. Não agora que acabara de ouvir as palavras que nunca esqueceria. E o pior era que sua vida não tinha sido aproveitada, pois não tinha sentido por completo o homem que amava e também não tinha achado os assassinos da sua mãe, coisa que transformou em meta. Como poderia alguém, morrer sem cumprir a meta da sua vida e sem viver a vida.

Castle não percebeu quando Lanie chegou para tentar manter a amiga viva até que a ambulância chegasse. Ele só voltou de seus pensamentos quando estava sendo barrado no corredor do hospital e viu Kate sendo levada para sala de cirurgia.

Abraçado a Lanie que também estava desesperada voltou chorando a sala de espera , onde já estavam Javi, Ryan, Alexis, Martha e Jim Backett.

Após se passarem alguns minutos Josh entra na sala empurrando Castle contra a parede.

― Josh o que você ta fazendo? Castle pergunta meio assustado, e ao mesmo tempo com raiva por aquele ser o cara que poderia dormir e acordar todos os dias ao lado da mulher que ELE amava.

― O que **você** ta fazendo, me chamaram da emergência e quando chego para ver o que aconteceu com o paciente, surpresa, me deparo com a minha namorada deitada na maca com uma bala no peito. Então eu que te pergunto, o que você ta fazendo, porque isso tudo é culpa sua.

― Culpa minha? Nesse momento Castle já não se lembrava de onde estava.― Eu estava lá para proteger ela, eu estava lá quando ela foi presa em um congelador, EU apoiei ela quando foi preciso, ao contrario de você que queria que ela vivesse a vida dela do seu jeito.

― É claro que você estava com ela quando as piores coisas aconteceram, porque ela vai atrás das suas teorias malucas e acaba quase morrendo. Os dois começaram a trocar xingamentos e Castle quase bateu em Josh, mas por sorte Esposito percebeu e segurou o amigo.

Lanie pediu a um medico para tirar Josh dali e Castle se sentou ao lado de Jim e começou a chorar como nunca tinha feito antes.

― Ei Castle, não liga pra ele. Josh não conhece a minha filha como você e não sabe o que aconteceu para ela levar esse tiro. Mas ela é forte vai se recuperar e isso não é culpa sua. Ah, e obrigado por cuidar dela como eu te pedi, seu que queria protege-la quando se jogou.

― Mas eu falhei e agora ela pode morrer. Após ouvir suas próprias palavras Castle sentiu mais medo do que antes. Ela poderia morrer sem ele te-la beijado de verdade, sem te-la tocado por completo, sem ouvi-la dizer "também te amo" ou "quero ficar com você pra sempre". Não ela não iria morrer e quando acordasse Castle estaria lá e lhe diria tudo novamente.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie chorava nos braços de Javi, Martha e Alexis tentavam consolar Castle enquanto Jim e Ryan procuravam informações sobre o quadro de Kate. Foram informados de que a cirurgia era de risco e que o caso era muito grave, tinham altas chances dela não sobreviver.

Quase quatro horas de angustia e medo depois é que o medico chega com a noticia de que a cirurgia acabou.

― Então doutor, como está a Kate? Castle não deu tempo para ninguém perguntar nada.

― A cirurgia foi de grande risco e tivemos duas paradas cardíacas, mas ela esta bem agora. E nesse momento uma sensação de alívio percorreu o corpo de todos. ― Mas ela ainda não pode receber visitas, pois não acordou e precisa repousar.

― E quando vamos poder vê-la doutor?

― Bem senhor Beckett, a partir de amanha ela será transferida para o quarto e alguém vai poder acompanha-la, mas somente a partir de amanha, hoje ela está sobre observação.

E assim o doutor se retirou deixando todos em um silencio incomodo, todos queriam ficar ao lado de Kate o tempo todo, porque não podiam, ela tinha levado uma bala no peito, tinha o direito de ter alguém ao seu lado quando abordasse.

― Bem gente, eu vou levar o Javi e a Lanie para casa e vou para delegacia.

― Certo boa noite pessoal, descansem e até amanha.

― Pai, eu e a vovó estamos cansadas você não vai pra casa?

― Não Alexis vou ficar mais um pouco, talvez passe a noite aqui.

― Mas pai o medico disse que não adianta ninguém ficar aqui que ela nem acordou ainda.

― Eu sei filha, mas se ela acordar pelo menos vai ter alguém aqui, ela não vai estar sozinha. A menos que você se importe se eu ficar Jim.

― Não, tudo bem Rick, eu também estou cansado, vou passa a noite no apartamento dela, se quiser ficar eu não me importo.

― Ok então descansem e qualquer coisa eu ligo avisando.

Todos foram para casa e Castle ficou sozinho pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Na ultima conversa de verdade que tivera com Beckett eles brigaram feio e agora ela estava ali lutando pela vida.

Castle perdeu a conta de quantos cafés tinha tomado naquela noite e a cada copo se lembrava de tudo que tinha vivido nos últimos três anos.

Quando a hora da transferência chegou Castle ficou no quarto até que mais alguém chegasse. Ele ficou um tempo somente observando Kate dormir sem saber se poderia falar com ela e se desculpar pelas coisas que tinha dito. Nesse momento chega Josh no quarto.

― Eu não acredito, como ainda tem coragem de estar aqui?

― Bem como você pode ver eu não me importo de deixar as prioridades da minha vida pra ficar com ela. Ele olhava Josh com um ar provocador.

― Olha a vontade que me da é de quebrar a sua cara mas...

― Mas isso seria agressão e eu poderia te denunciar e você seria suspenso.

― Não, **minha** namorada é policial e isso seria defesa própria.

― Defesa própria? Castle colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto e continuou. ― Josh, você esta se sentindo ameaçado?

Josh foi salvo de responder a pergunta por uma enfermeira que o chamou para uma emergência. Quando ela saiu da sala ele se virou para Castle que rapidamente falou:

― Pode ir, eu cuido dela. Ele ficou observando o homem sair e se virou para Kate falando, mesmo sabendo que ela não o escutava: ― Seu namorado é muito chato, espera que eu vou te mostrar o que é ter um namorado de verdade. E sorriu com os pensamentos de namorar beckett.

Continua...


	3. Chapter 3

Castle adormeceu nos seus pensamentos e só acordou quando ouviu Jim e Martha chamando pelo seu nome. Após uma breve conversa sobre as novidades Martha sugeriu que o filho fosse para casa descansar enquanto ela e Jim ficavam com Kate. Castle com sua mania teimosa tentou resistir, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido da mãe porque estava realmente muito cansado. Mas só aceitou quando eles lhe garantiram que ligariam com qualquer novidade.

Quando chegou em casa só conseguiu tomar um banho e foi ao escritório onde ficou pensando o que ira dizer para Kate. Uma onda de tristeza percorreu seu corpo quando se lembrou de que havia Josh, que como ele mesmo dissera era o namorado de Kate. Procurou não pensar nisso e com as ideias que tivera no hospital começou a escrever um pouco do seu livro.

No hospital os detetives chegaram para ver Kate, mas ela ainda dormia, então pediram para serem avisados de qualquer novidade e foram para a cena onde tudo tinha acontecido, assim passaram longas horas tentando descobrir o possível.

Algumas horas depois quando Kate finalmente acorda, ela encontra Josh e seu pai conversando, ou a palavra certa seria discutindo, mas ela se surpreende quando ouvi o nome de Castle.

― Pai, Josh, o que está acontecendo aqui?

― Filha, meu amor que bom que você acordou, como está se sentindo?

― É, o corpo todo dói e o meu peito esta ardendo, mas acho que não é nada muito grave.

― Ah, deixa eu chamar uma enfermeira pra te examinar.

― Pai, o que vocês estavam conversando sobre o Castle?

― Agora não filha, depois eu te explico o que aconteceu.

― Mas ele ta bem, aconteceu algo grave com ele?

― Não, eu acho que a sua situação é a pior de todas. Isso fez Kate sorrir, um sorriso de alívio, pois tinha muito para conversar com Castle e ele tinha que estar em perfeita saúde.

Não percebeu quando a enfermeira chegou no quarto, somente quando seu pai saiu deixando-a sozinha com a mulher. Foi examinada, trocaram o curativo e ela também recebeu centenas de informações que não prestou atenção. Após quase meia hora ela fica sozinha com Josh.

― Então como você esta se sentindo agora?

― Mais agoniada ainda, mas eu quero saber o que aconteceu entre você e Castle porque escutei você falando mal dele quando acordei.

― Ah, aquele imbecil teve a coragem de dizer que tudo isso não é culpa dele e...

― Mas é claro que não é Josh, como você pode acusar ele? Ele só quis me proteger.

― Kate ele é só um escritor com teorias malucas que mistura os livros dele com a realidade, e da nisso.

― Não fala assim. O Castle sempre ma ajuda quando eu preciso, está sempre comigo me apoiando, **ele** me entende, e você deveria fazer o mesmo antes de sair acusando ele, você nem sabe por que eu levei o tiro.

― Você vai defender ele Kate, eu sou o seu namorado.

― Eu acho que a palavra correta é "era" porque você nunca me apoia e sempre me deixa em segundo plano e nem sequer tenta me entende.

― Kate, você ta terminando comigo por causa daquele escritor metido a policial que só bagunçou a nossa vida?

― Não é só por ele, é pelo jeito que você vem agindo ultimamente.

― Certo então, mas não diga que não avisei você ainda vai morrer por causa dele.

Josh saiu da sala sem acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Jim entra para ver Beckett e avisar que Martha e Lanie estão ali para vela mas ela logo pede para o pai chamar Castle. quando o homem sai da sala ela desabafa consigo mesma:

― A parte mais facil ja foi, agora vem o problema Castle. E com isse pensamento se permitou sorrir como não fazia a tempos.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

Três anos se passaram desde que eles se conheceram, na verdade Castle conheceu Beckett, porque ela já o conhecia e se considerada fã numero um do escritor. Ele não sabia, mas foram os seus livros que ajudaram Kate a se recuperar depois que a mãe morreu. Na verdade ela adorava tanto o escritor que chegou a ficar mais de 1 hora na fila só para ter um autografo dele. E hoje ela era sua musa inspiradora, a mulher que ele amava a pessoa por quem ele estava disposto a levar um tiro. Existiam muitas mulheres, algumas até mais bonitas que ela, mas ele já avia dito que amava ela. Bem, mesmo tentando mentir para si mesma, Kate também o amava, ela só não sabia como dizer tudo isso a ele.

Alguns minutos depois que o pai saiu Martha e Lanie entraram no quarto para vê-la.

―Kate, como você esta se sentindo, muita dor?

―Nada bem, eu odeio não poder ter o controle da situação, mas a dor é pouca, por enquanto, a enfermeira disse que é por causa dos montes de remédios que me deram. Lanie eu vou ficar louca, aquela mulher ficou quase 20 minutos falando de remédios, precauções, coisas que eu não posso fazer e tudo mais.

― Oh Kate, não se preocupe com isso agora. Elas ficaram conversando um pouco e depois que o telefone de Lanie toca ela avisa: ―Bem eu tenho que ir, me ligaram, eu tenho um fresquinho me esperando, mas eu volto pra te ver.

Com isso Lanie se aproximou e beijou a amiga na testa, se despediu mais uma vez e deu um tchau para Martha. Quando Lanei saiu Martha se virou para ela e disse:

― Seu pai voltou ao seu apartamento para pegar umas coisas e arrumar outras, eu já liguei para o Richard como você pediu. Imagino que vocês tenham muito que conversar se importa se eu te fizer companhia?

― Não Martha, claro que não você pode ficar.

― Ficamos todos muito preocupados com você, uma meia hora depois que você foi levada um medico aparece e nos diz que a cirurgia era de risco e que você poderia não sobreviver. Agora imagine o nosso desespero. Você tinha que ver o Richard, nunca o vi tão nervoso, e depois que aquele seu namorado apareceu e jogou um monte de coisas na cara dele,bem ele quase bateu no rapaz.

Kate não quis dizer a Martha que tinha terminado com Josh, queria conversar com Castle primeiro.

― Josh me contou o que aconteceu, mas o Rick estava certo, Josh não poderia te-lo acusado sem saber de nada. Antes que Martha pudesse responder elas ouviram batidas na porta e em seguida Castle entra.

― Kate, que bom te ver acordada, como esta se sentindo. Como as palavras só foram proferidas depois de uma longa troca de olhares e sorrisos, Marta percebeu que já estava sobrando e avisou que deixaria os dois a sós quando já estava saindo. Castle se sentou perto de Beckett e segurou sua mão para ter certeza que ela estava ali e não fugiria da conversa.

― Então como você esta?

― Fora a parte que estou me recuperando de um tiro no peito e que perdi meu capitão, é acho que deveria agradecer por estar viva. Isso fez Castle sorrir e acariciar a mão dela provocando um leve arrepio em Kate.

― Uhn detetive Beckett, impressão minha ou você esta mais feliz depois do que aconteceu?

― Ainda estou triste pelo Roy, mas acho que depois de encarar a morte temos que celebrar a vida.

― Você definitivamente está mais feliz. Mas me conte o que você lembra da sua quase morte?

E apenas alguns segundos toda a coragem que Beckett levara anos para reunir se perdeu nas palavras de Castle. O que ela lembrava? Ela lembrava que ela a amava, que queria que ela ficasse com ele. Mas só agora veio a duvida. E se aquelas palavras só foram ditas por causa da emoção do momento. E se... Castle não a amasse... ela sofreria como tinha evitado sofrer depois da morte da mãe. Saber que todas aquelas palavras não significam nada doeria como doeu perder a mãe. Mas ela o amava e precisava saber se ele sentia o mesmo antes de admitir os seus sentimentos. Mas e se ele estivesse esperando o mesmo, se aquelas palavras fossem verdadeiras, não ela tinha que contar, sim estava decidida, mas quando abriu a boca para pronunciar algo toda a coragem sumiu novamente e ela só pode dizer o que não desejava.

― Eu... eu não... não me lembro de muita coisa... só de ouvir o tiro e... e alguém gritando... gritando algo muito perto de mim e... depois desmaiar.

Castle estremeceu. Como ela poderia não se lembrar da coisa mais importante que ele havia dito a ela? Mas a verdade é que ela se lembrava e precisava escutar de novo para saber que era real. Eles trocaram um olhar que pareceu dizer tudo, e como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de Kate, ele falou:

― Bem, eu posso te lembrar o que aconteceu se você quiser. Eu estava bem perto, isso você lembra, estava do seu lado o tempo todo e, vi tudo o que aconteceu.

Sim, ele tinha que fazer isso, não poderia desistir com apenas um "não me lembro". Ele amava aquela mulher e não seriam aquelas palavras que o fariam desistir dela.

Beckett deixou um largo sorriso transparecer, não sabia se era porque ouviria aquelas palavras novamente ou se era porque Rick estava facilitando tudo mesmo sem saber.

― Certo me conte tudo o que aconteceu então.

― Bem, pra começar quando você estava falando eu vi ao longe algo brilhando, e brilhou de novo, então quando percebi que era uma arma apontada para você, em um ato de coragem e heroísmo que modesta a parte você deveria agradecer, eu pulei na sua frente para tentar te proteger, mas já era tarde, seu herói falhou, mas não pense que a mocinha se livrou do galã porque o vilão sempre volta, e isso que é o legal porque o herói sempre está no lugar certo e na hora certa para ajudar a mocinha.

Beckett entendeu o que eu Castle dizia nas entrelinha, ele sempre estaria com ela não importa a situação.

― Serei eternamente grata a você Castle por ter arriscado a sua vida para me salvar, mas me diga uma coisa, você está sugerindo que eu sou uma moça em defesa que não sei me cuidar sozinha?

― Eu prefiro responder essa pergunta dizendo somente que a micinha é sempre a mais bela da história. Mas aproveitando que você não pede me bater eu vou continuar.

― Aproveita e continua, agora estou curiosa para ver até onde seu ato de heroísmo vai. E com isso ela colocou o sorriso mais sincero no rosto.

― Certo, quando você caiu no chão já estava sangrando muito e quase desmaiando, e a pessoa que você ouviu gritar desesperadamente era eu.

Os dois prenderam a respiração e afastaram os olhares para tomar coragem e continuar com a conversa. Ambos sabiam o que vinha a seguir, mas Castle mudou algumas palavras.

― E o que você estava gritando?

― Não era exatamente um grito, eu falei só para você, e apesar de não lembrar sei que só você escutou.

Era agora, ele iria dizer que a amava e ela diria "também te amo".

― Não foi como eu queria, se tivéssemos tempo como agora eu teria dito diferente.

Ele estava enrolando demais e ela precionou.

― Castle, fala.

― Ok, a muito tempo, em uma noite que era para ser só mais uma estreia de um livro, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi apareceu na minha frente, acho que não deixei transparecer no momento, mas eu fiquei simplesmente apaixonado naquele exato momento, bem eu acho que ela não gostou muito de mim, mas eu nunca desisto fácil, e acho que a serie Nikki Heat foi mais uma desculpa para poder ficar perto dela. -Ele fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e continuou ― E eu consegui mas com o passar do tempo eu achei que nunca a teria para mim, e só para mim, principalmente depois que convidei ela para ir viajar comigo e ela preferiu ficar com o namorado chato dela, quando voltei ela tinha arranjado um outro namorado, esse era mais chato ainda e para a minha mínima preocupação ele acha que sou culpado de tudo que acontece de ruim no mundo, mas voltando, uma vez quase morremos congelados nos braços um do outro e a única coisa que me confortou foi que eu sabia que no fundo ela ia me dizer algo muito importante que pelo desespero eu acho que até sei o que era. Mas outro dia ela sem mais e menos me expulsou da vida dela e foi então que percebi tudo isso e que tínhamos compartilhado tantas ciosas juntos que não poderíamos acabar assim. Mas a pior das minhas experiências foi ver ela morrendo nos meus braços e ter a certeza que dessa vez o calos dos nossos corpos não iria resolver o problema. -Ele parou novamente e segurou as duas mão de Kate ― Apesar que querer te dizer isso e muito mais, como você não tinha muito tempo eu só pude dizer que... Eu te amo Kate.

Estava feito, ele disse tudo que estava guardando. Se ela o amasse ele ficaria, caso contrario ele sairia da vida dela com lhe tinha sido pedido.

Continua...


	5. Chapter 5

Estava feito, ele disse tudo que estava guardando. Se ela o amasse ele ficaria, caso contrario ele sairia da vida dela como lhe tinha sido pedido.

Ele pode ver lagrimas escorrerem pelo rosto tão delicado que não se conteve em fazer o mesmo caminho com os dedos, secando assim o rosto, que tinha as bochechas vermelhas. Ele chegou mais perto esperando uma resposta ou algum sinal de Beckett, pois aquele silencio estava preste a mata-lo de ansiedade. Chegando mais perto ainda, com seus lábios quase se tocando, ele pode sentir, mesmo naquele lugar, o típico aroma de cerejas que estava em todo o corpo de Beckett.

― Kate, me diga alguma coisa, as suas lagrimas de emoção, sim porque sei que são de emoção, e ao mesmo tempo seu olhar de medo, você está me deixando mais confuso do que nunca, me diga algo mesmo que seja para me mandar embora, se isso vai te deixar bem, eu não vou discutir, só quero saber que você está feliz, mesmo que para isso tenha que ficar longe de você para sempre.

― Sempre... não você prometeu... Sempre... não pode me deixar agora Rick, não agora, você me prometeu Sempre.

E com isso os poucos centímetros que os separavam foram diminuindo até que os lábios se tocaram da forma mais doce do que todos os beijos mais doces que já foram compartilhados em todos os tempos. E com esse beijo, agora verdadeiro, uma explosão de sentimentos se espalhou pelo quarto e pelos corpos de ambos. Mais de um minuto compartilhando algo que esperaram por três anos e somente quando já estavam sem fôlego foi que eles separaram os lábios, mas ainda mantendo poucos centímetros de distancia. As mãos de Beckett ainda reposavam sobre os ombros de Castle que tinha os braços envolvendo as cinturas que mais tinha desejado na vida. Como as testas estavam coladas eles compartilhavam o mesmo ar. Castle não poderia perder uma oportunidade de fazer graça de situação então falou:

― Eu posso considerar esse beijo como um "admito que te amo e que você é o homem mais lindo, charmoso, carinhoso, provocador, talentoso e atraente que já conheci".

― Bom, acho que pode sim, mas você esqueceu da parte que você é metido, chato, louco e muito convencido.

― Ok, pode até ser, mas imagine se eu não fosse louco o suficiente para te seguir esse tempo todo? Admito que sou metido e convencido, mas chato? Achei que você me amasse.

― Olha, posso até te amar, mas isso não quer dizer que você não me incomoda com o seu jeito metido e convencido de ser.

― Ah, mas te incomodar é o que eu faço de melhor, até porque a sua cara de braba é a mais fofa que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, sem exceções.

― Entendi você gosta de me ver braba, é isso?

― Não, agora falando serio, temos dois problemas: um é o Josh e o outra é que agora mais do que nunca você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

― Problema um já resolvido e o dois não é exatamente um problema.

― O que você fez com o Josh? Mandou ele para o Haiti? Não, já sei, disse que ele era o namorado mais chato do mundo e terminou com ele? Ou você o ameaçou com uma arma como sempre faz comigo?

― Não, a arma é exclusividade sua, também não mandei ele para o Haiti e não disse que ele era o namorado mais chato do mundo, mas sim eu terminei com ele.

Nesse momento Castle não se controla e com o maior sorriso captura novamente os lábios de Kate, dessa vez um beijo mais divertido e sorridente. Eles estão perdidos em beijos diferenciados que não percebem quando Javi, Lanie, Ryan ,Jim e Martha entram no quarto.

― Nossa Beckett, você se recuperou bem mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa. –Era Javi que falava.

― É claro que sim Javi, com um Castle como eu qualquer um consegue.

― Ei Kate, você já disse que ele se acha muito? – agora era Lanie participando da conversa.

― Bom eu falei, mas como é o Castle ele ignorou o que eu disse.

Castle abraçou Beckett e se sentou ao lado dela na cama, ficando de frete para todos. Eles trocaram um olhar e sem motivo começaram a rir.

― É sei, mas então, algo que queiram dividir conosco? Sim porque a ultima vez que chequei vocês estavam brigados.

― Ryan, a história é longa. Mas...

― Ah, se você quiser eu vou adorar contar para todo mundo.

― Melhor você contar para o mundo depois porque agora eu quero saber, pai, quando eu vou poder sair desse lugar?

― Ah filha eu acho que hoje no final da tarde, os médicos disseram que você se recuperou bem.

― Como, não acredito que vou ter que passar o dia todo aqui.

― Eu te faço companhia Kate, como disse, você não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil.

Eles conversaram durante duas horas, depois disso Castle resolveu dar o almoço para Beckett, ela não gostou muito, mas Castle se divertiu dando comida na boca de Kate. Mas tarde o medico liberou Kate, mas deu um atestado de três meses e ela não poderia ir trabalhar então Castle resolveu levar ela para dormir no apartamento dele.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de Castle, Martha e Jim estavam lá, Alexis tinha saído com umas amigas e estaria fora da cidade no fim de semana. Como Beckett estava cansada, eles resolveram ir dormir durante a tarde toda e quando já estavam subindo as escadas Martha anuncia que ela e Jim vão sair para dar uma volta, portanto Castle e Beckett estão sozinhos. Sozinho em sua casa com Backett e levando-a para dormir na sua cama, depois de ouvir que ela o ama, isso é tudo o que ele mais queria. Com um sorriso no rosto eles começam a subir as escadas, mas Castle decide inovar um pouco e pega Kate no colo como se estivessem casados, e apesar de ela protestar ele a lava assim até chagar na cama.

Chegando lá Kate acaba cedendo a ideia de Castle de irem para a casa nos Hamptons no dia seguinte.

Eles deitam juntos e abraçados adormecem, ambos com o mesmo pensamento: uma nova vida, um novo relacionamento e algo que não esta garantido como perfeito e sim como um amor verdadeiro.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate acordou com uma serie de beijos no pescoço, ela lentamente abriu os olhos e viu alguém debruçado em cima dela. Claro era Castle.

–Ah bom dia, que hora é?

–É 10h, como você está?

–me perguntando porque você me deixou dormi tanto.

–Você tem que descansar Kate, eu trouxe o seu café da manha.

–Uhn, café na cama? Que delícia.

–Sim, Josh não fazia isso?

–Você vai sempre ficar falando dele?

–Tenho que te mostrar o quão chato ele é e como deve ser um namorado de verdade.

–E o que te faz pensar que ele não era um bom namorado?

Castle fez uma cara de espanto. Depois sorriu e falou.

–Bem, um cara que realmente te ama não te trocaria por crianças do Haiti, ele faria de tudo para estar do seu lado sempre, tentaria te proteger de qualquer coisa, te levaria um copo de café toda manha sói pra ver você sorrir.

–Esse é você Castle.

–Sim porque eu te amo muito.

–Também te amo muito.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela e os beijos inocentes foram ficando quentes, quando Kate tentou tirar a sua blusa ele impediu.

–Não, temos que parar com isso.

–O que? Porque?

–Deixa eu te mostrar.

Ele lentamente tirou a blusa dela e pegou um espelho para mostrar onde ele tinha levado o tiro.

–Está vendo?

–Sim.

–Três dias atrás você fez uma cirurgia, eu nem sei porque te liberaram mês você não pode se cansar.

–E?

–E quando fizermos isso você vai ficar muito, muito cansada mesmo.

–Ah, então você acha que pode me deixar cansada?

–Eu tenho certeza.

–Sei, agora vamos tomar café e saiba que você vai me pagar por isso.

–Do jeito que você quiser.

–Eu vou cobrar.

–Sabe eu estava pensando, você pode passar esses meses comigo noHamptons o que acha?

Kate foi pega de surpresa com a pergunta e sua mente vagou até o momento em que a muito tempo ela tinha recusado esse mesmo convite, quando ela resolveu mudar de ideia já era tarde de mais. Ela não iacometer o mesmo erro.

–Claro, eu adoraria.

O dia passou lentamente, ficaram assistindo tv, Castle leu para ela e acabou descobrindo que ela era uma das suas maiores fãs, já tinha lido todos os seus livros e ela acabou contando que já tinha ficado mais de duas hora em uma fila para ter um livro autografado.

–Verdade como eu não me lembrei de você.

–Bem isso faz anos, foi em uma seção de autógrafos do seu 3° livro, se você ainda lembrasse de mim eu te acusaria de perseguição porque faz realmente muitos anos.

–Mas você ainda lembra daquele dia?

–Claro.

–Me conta, o que te disse?

–Bem você perguntou meu nome, assinou o livro e antes de eu sair disse que eu tinha realmente olhos lindos.

Flashback:

–Qual o seu nome?

–Kate, Kate Becket

Ela assinou o livro para aquela que ele achava que seria apenas mais uma fã.

–Aqui, obrigado por vir.

–Obrigado, amei o seu livro.

–E você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi, de verdade.

Ele acompanhou com os olhos a moça sair da livraria, ela tinha algo estampado nos olhos que ela não conseguia decifrar, por um momento quis levantar e correr atrás da garota para saber o que ela escondia mas foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma mulher gritando o seu nome.

A moça saiu da loja ainda hipnotizada com aqueles olhos azuis e sentou em um banquinho para ler o que o homem tinha escrito.

"Para Kate Beckett, a moça dos lindo olhos verdes.

Com amor, Rick Castle"

Ela não imaginava que provaria futuramente esse amor.

Fim do flashback.

–Agora acho eu me lembro sim, como eu poderia ter esquecido a garota dos olhos verdes.

–Ah vamos Rick, isso já faz anos.

–Uh, eu posso autografar os outros livros que você tem.

–Sim, é uma boa ideia.

–E se você quiser eu posso autografar o seu peito.

–Contando que eu seja a única que você vai autografar no peito, porque se eu ver alguma mulher com a sua assinatura em qualquer parte do corpo...

–Não se preocupa que eu só quero escrever em você.

Ela pegou uma caneta.

–Posso?

–Claro!

Ele abriu a blusa dela e escreveu bem em cima do seio esquerdo:

"I love you, Always, Rick Castle."

O dia passou, a semana, o mês os anos e o amor deles só ia ficado mais forte.

Kate finalmente entendeu porque sua mãe tinha sido assassinada, mas isso depois de quase morrer, ela e Rick tinham brigado e depois detudo que aconteceu ela percebeu o que era importante na sua vida, ele.

Alguns anos mais tarde ela ficou gravida e resolveu sair da NYPD, afinal o objetivo dela lá dentro era conseguir justiça para as outras famílias, isso ela já tinha feito muito e agora tinha que viver a sua vida.

Ela, sua filha e seu marido, o homem que ela realmente amava, e amaria sempre!

Fim.


End file.
